The primary purpose of Animal Resources is to provide healthy laboratory animals to facilitate the cancer research program at the Johns Hopkins Comprehensive Cancer Center. The Division of Comparative Medicine all laboratory animal resources and services of the Johns Hopkins University and Medical Institutions. Animal Resources, do it its unique programs and goals, is operated as a separate functional unit under the guidance of the director of Animal Services. The animal facilities and animal care program are fully accredited by the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care International. Animal Resources is located on the ground level of The Bunting- Blaustein Cancer Research Building which consists of 6,000 square feet of space. The facility consists of six animal rooms (2400 NSF) and three procedure rooms (1200 NSF). Services provided include animal procurement, day to day care and oversight, microbiological monitoring, pathology services, training, maintenance of genetically altered and immunodeficient rodent colonies, consultation on animal model selection, and management of special facilities for the use of hazardous agents. The veterinary medical, microbiological monitoring, and pathology services are performed by the division of comparative medicine on a fee-for- service basis. John Isaacs, Ph.D., Resource Director, is responsible for the overall planning and direction of Animal Resources. Gary R. Novak, RLATG Resource Manager, serves as the managing director of Animal Resources and has authority for the day-to-day direction and operation of the rescue.